


Seeing is Believing

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY
Genre: Community: halfamoon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes, he'd never have believed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date: 2 February 2010  
> Word Count: 272  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2010  
>  Summary: If he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes, he'd never have believed it.  
> Warnings: If two women kissing is considered a warning where you're from, WTF are you doing reading my LJ?  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: New York," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: New York," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is ALL [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) 's fault. She was teasing me about writing Sofia with Stella, since I'd already done crossovers for Sofia with both women from _CSI: Miami_. And then this came along… *rolls eyes* And really, I'd never once expected that I'd write about Stella with another woman…from MAC's POV! That was a trip! And no, I've no idea if I'll write more for these two or not…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always keeping me on my toes…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

If he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes, he'd never have believed it.

Even now, after several glasses of very fine whiskey, Mac Taylor was second-guessing the image seared into his memory: Stella, flushed from her game-winning homerun, was bestowed with a more than friendly congratulatory kiss by the department's newest CSI, one Sofia Curtis, recently of Las Vegas.

It wasn't that Stella was dating a woman that shocked him, not in the slightest, or that she was so very much enjoying herself in this new relationship. It was the fact that he'd had absolutely no clue she was dating anyone at all, let alone their newest team member.

"You're getting sloppy, Taylor," he growled softly to himself before downing the last of his drink.

"You're not sloppy, Mac," came a husky voice to his left as another glass of whiskey was placed in front of him. "I'm just damned good at being discreet." Meeting Sofia's mischievous gaze, Mac could only chuckle and raise his glass in silent toast before relishing the taste. Before he could say anything, Sofia continued, "And I already know that if I hurt her, you'll hurt me. Trust me when I say it's not gonna happen. Not intentionally, at least."

"As long as we're clear on that," he retorted, smirking as he saw Stella come up behind Sofia to rest a hand on the blonde's left hip. "Stella, I do believe you owe me a dance" -- he tipped his head toward Sofia -- "provided your bodyguard here doesn't object."

Sofia's delighted laughter trailed after them as Stella dragged Mac out onto the dance floor.


End file.
